


up

by shinnayo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, college boys, friends are good, spoiler: hansol has a crush on him oof, the gay is just somewhat implied this time ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnayo/pseuds/shinnayo
Summary: -- ; a wonsol one-shothansol escapes from academics by paying a visit to the park.





	up

Shuffling along one of the many dirt paths, Hansol hums to the relaxing melody of a Chinese song his friend, Minghao, recommended to him a couple of days ago. It gave him a nice drama-like feel where he was a royal in the time period of his ancestors, taking a stroll through the palace gardens. It greatly contrasted against the usual type of music he'd listen to, but he found it to be quite soothing.

He was actually heading home from his college when he decided to make a stop at this park. He hadn't been to one in a while and thought that paying a visit could relieve his stress caused by projects to be submitted and the exams he would soon be having. The brunet supposed he had a lot of time since the following day was Saturday, so he might as well enjoy his own company before he had to get back to the serious business that is academics.

He'd been walking around for about half an hour now and so taking a short break comes to mind. He then spots a very large tree whose branches loomed over whoever sat under it several meters away from the path he was. Immediately, he walks towards it and plops down on the grass, dropping his backpack by his side and resting against the bark. A contented sigh leaves his lips as he closes his eyes. He left the song on repeat for it helped his relaxation a lot.

For the first time in days, Hansol felt light.

Suddenly, something small and hard hits the top of his head, causing the brunet's eyes to spring open. He quickly takes out his earphones. Right then, he was hit again.

And again.

_And again._

It quickly annoyed him.

He stands back up, scanning his surroundings for the culprit. Everyone else was farther away and he was definitely alone under that tree. It didn't make sense.

"Who's doing that?! Show yourself!"

There was loud laughter coming from somewhere above him. His eyebrows furrow. It sounded familiar.

"Ah, you should have seen your face!"

Hansol immediately looks up to find Wonwoo, a male from a year above with jet black hair, dark pink lips long broken into a wide grin, and cat-like eyes that now approached the shape of dashes. He continued to giggle as if what he just did was the funniest thing since the invention of comedy.

He had been sitting on one of the tree's thick branches and had noticed Hansol approaching, so he decided to be the immature boy he once was (but still kind of is) and play that simple trick on him.

If this were anyone else (like a close friend), Hansol wouldn't have let it slide this easily. He'd maybe even tell the person off. Except Wonwoo wasn't simply a 'friend', per se, so when he pulls off some sort of antic with him as the target, all Hansol could really do was ignore the warmth in his cheeks and pretend it was okay.

By now Wonwoo had already calmed down, but his bright smile stayed. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't bare to let the opportunity slip away."

Hansol awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "I understand, hyung. I'm sorry for not being aware you were here though. I could have greeted."

"What? Forget about it! It would have ruined my plans, you know?" Wonwoo chuckled. "Hey, hold on a minute, didn't you once mention to me that you were good at climbing trees?"

"Well, I'm not so bad but I–"

"Then good!" The older clasps his hands together before patting the spot next to him. "Have a seat!"

Hansol blinked, the thought barely registering in his head. Then without another word, he prepares himself for a few seconds and takes a short leap, successfully latching onto the tree bark.

As he proceeded to climb, he remembers his elementary days wherein he'd go to the playground area of a nearby park with a few classmates and attempt to climb the trees there. Sometimes, they would have a race to see who could climb the fastest. Hansol was often in second place but there were days where he was proudly first.

"You make it look so easy. Very impressive," Wonwoo comments once Hansol finally manages to settle next to him. A little out of breath, his cheeks are now flushed. He murmurs a thank you and sighs, accidentally letting the side of his head fall onto the curve of the other male's shoulder. It was out of habit, really. He did that to his friends a lot as he liked to lean. It had only been a second, but when Hansol realized it, it sent him into a state of panic and had him blurting out a string of apologies to which Wonwoo waved them off one by one.

"What are you even so worried about? You can do it if you like. I don't bite," he teases, amused at how embarrassed the younger seems to be.

Hesitantly, Hansol follows and takes another leap—mentally, of course. He tries to get himself back in that state of relaxation and inches a tad bit closer to rest his head comfortably, his heartbeat fast and loud in his ears.

They both start observing other park-goers and the rest of the surrounding nature. It was silent for a little while until Wonwoo speaks.

"I'll let you in on something. This is my favorite place in the whole park. Right here on this tree branch. Not on a bench, not in any of the wide open spaces, or even by the ponds. Strange, isn't it? Me preferring to be far away from the ground instead of on it?"

"It's not strange, hyung... I feel that way sometimes too. To me the ground can get... 'boring', since we're always there. It's like—kind of being in another world? If we're high up, I mean. It's really gives one a new perspective on things."

Wonwoo looks at him with a brow raised. "Really now? Then it's good to know I'm not by myself on this. Your thinking is really something else, Hansol."

The younger gives him a small, close-lipped smile before averting his gaze back to a litte boy playing ball with his friends.

"It's what I like about you," Wonwoo murmurs.

He pretends not to hear anything since he might be misinterpreting what the darker-haired male truly meant but still the corners of his lips twitch upward.  
  
Hansol felt light again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~! firstly, i'd like to apologize if my writing here isn't as good as my writing in the drabble. i am still a bit tired from finishing my finals. i really just didn't want to go too long without posting wonsol work again since there were requests for me to do so and of course, i'm happy to oblige ^.^ still, i hope this was enjoyable to read!


End file.
